See how you like it!
by shima orealu
Summary: After having to put up with the rest of team 7s insensitive attitudes towards her during her time of the month, Sakura decides she's going to get some payback.


Hey readers, this is a slight rewrite of my previous story with the same name. I decided it was better off as a one-shot instead of a multi-chapter fic.

Sakura stressmarked as she listened to Sasuke and Naruto trade insults and watched Kakashi reading that orange book of his. She asked, with rising malice in her voice "Kakashi-sensei, why are we here?"

Kakashi looked at her with his lazy eye and said "We're training."

"I don't see any training."

Kakashi said "We are training our minds."

Sakura looked confused for a moment "Excuse me?"

Kakashi said, in a serious tone of voice, "I am training my eyes ability to take in information and Naruto and Sasuke are training their logic skills."

Sakura sweatdropped. That was a better excuse than he usually came up with for wanting to be lazy, then she stressmarked "You just said that because you don't want to be bothered with training us. All you want to do is read that orange book of yours."

Sakura suddenly felt rage towards the book. Damn pervert sensei. She growled "This isn't training. You made me get up out of my warm, comfortable bed at six o'clock in the morning to come out here in the cold,damp forest to SIT and WATCH you read THAT book and listen to their BICKERING!"

Naruto came up "Ne, Sakura-chan, there's no need to get upset. We can train if you want to. I was gonna spar with Sasuke, but I can spar with you."

A tic formed above Sakura's eye. "Upset. I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?"

Naruto, not knowing any better, said "Well, you were yelling a lot louder than usual..."

Sakura yelled "I was not yelling! I was stating my opinion in a calm and precise manner!" When she refocused in on Naruto and the other males of her group she saw they were whispering. Due to her good hearing, she picked up what Kakashi had said.

Kakashi said "Yes, Sakura is acting strangely."

Naruto asked "What's wrong with her today?"

Sakura's tic grew.

Sasuke said "That last part made my ears hurt. Is she having girl problems again?"

The tic grew again.

Kakashi nodded, knowledgeably "Yep, female problems. She must be on her period."

"Her what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smacked his head. How could the dobe have never heard of a period, granted he didn't know how they worked exactly, but he had heard of them.

"Dobe, it's a thing girls go through once a month, where they freak out for no reason and get all moody."

"Oh."

Sakura had multiple stressmarks by this point. She yelled "I am not freaking out and my period has nothing to do with this!" The males were back to talking amongst themselves. Sakura yelled and punched all of them, leaving them laying on the forest floor. She held her hand as she stormed off back to her house.

Sasuke grumbled "What did I do?"

Kakashi groaned "Since when has she been this strong?"

Naruto said "I told you Sakura-chan punches hard." They all lay there face down in the dirt.

With Sakura...

Sakura's rage was gone by the time she got home. She sighed. Boys could be such idiots sometimes, and men were no better. She hated it, getting her feelings and thoughts blamed on her period. And Kakashi! Always reading that porn novel! Neither of them had any respect for women. Kakashi was full grown, he should have more respect for women than Naruto, who was still a boy, although that Oiroke no Jutsu he did still infuriated her. She sighed as she flopped backwards onto her bed "I wish they could know what it's like to be a woman, maybe they'd quit being so annoying."

Sakura jumped up with a start when she heard a clunk noise outside of her window. She went out. There was a scroll on balcony. She frowned, but brought it back into her room and opened it carefully. As she read, she grinned, oh, this was going to be sweet! She'd have to call a meeting in a couple of days when she got through the whole thing. She committed the contents of the scroll to memory and barely stopped studying and practicing for food for three days, then she called a meeting. She was there first, at their meeting place. Naruto arrived next, then Sasuke. They had to wait on Kakashi.

Naruto asked "Ne, Sakura-chan, why did you call a meeting?"

Sakura smiled sweetly, too sweetly, "I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei to get here first so I don't have to repeat myself."

Naruto asked, excited "Is it about a mission?"

Sakura ignored him.

"Please tell me!"

Sakura stressmarked "Patience, Naruto. Get some." She then calmed herself, she didn't want to let the blonde haired boy ruin her mood, for she was about to get a lot of enjoyment out of what she was about to do.

Finally, Kakashi arrived. He asked "Sakura, what's this meeting about?" He looked serious.

Sakura smiled and said, sweetly "I have a gift to give the three of you for being such good team mates, but you have to turn around first while I get it ready." They turned around.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I thought she was mad at us. Why is she giving us a gift?"

Sasuke said "Mood swings."

Sakura stressmarked as she ran through the hand signs. Before she completed the jutsu she said "Okay, turn around." They did. She smirked and cried "Gender switch no Jutsu!" She thrust her hands outwards at the boys and man. There was a bright light and the three stood there dazed. Sakura smirked "I give you the gift of forced understanding. Ja ne." She left while they were still out of it.

Later, while she was eating at a restaurant in town, she heard three very girly screams. She smirked.

* * *

With Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke... they had snapped out of it finally.

Sasuke and Kakashi yelled "I'm a girl?!"

Kakashi was very confused, on one hand he was a girl, a pretty and well proportioned one, he realized as he looked down at himself, but then he realized that that meant he wasn't a man anymore, "No!" Now he could never find love!

Naruto, who was ignoring Kakashi and Sasuke, was trying to dispel the jutsu, thinking that somehow he must have done the oiroke no jutsu because he looked like he did when he did the jutsu, but it wouldn't undo. He started to panic. He said "It won't undo!"

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him in horror. They hadn't tried to dispel it yet, being too busy panicking and then they tried desperately to undo it, but they couldn't. At least they had clothes on, even if they didn't fit as well as they had before. Sasuke looked like a Sasuke version of Naruto's oiroke no jutsu and so did Kakashi except his hair had grown out to shoulder length.

Kakashi looked down at himself again, so did Sasuke and Naruto, all three were still in various stages of shock.

Naruto blushed. He didn't have his jacket on that morning, so all that was left was a formerly baggy t-shirt that was now a bit tight in a certain area and shorts. He said "How did this happen?"

Kakashi shirt had grown to small and now showed his midsection. Sasuke's shorts showed shapely legs and his shirt was also too small now.

Kakashi thought for a good few minutes, then it dawned on him. He groaned.

Sasuke realized it too "This is..."

"our present"

"Sakura!"

Back with Sakura, in the town...

Sakura was almost to her house when she heard her name called. She smirked. Let them see how they got along as girls from now on, or at least until it wore off. She went into her room, cut off her lights and fell onto her bed to take a well deserved nap.

In the forest...

Kakashi said "We may be changed, but we can do this, we should still be able to henge ourselves." He saw neither of the boys had thought of this. They looked at him in gratitude and almost simultaneously, the three tried to henge. There was smoke, but nothing changed. They tried it again, and again, nothing.

Sasuke cried "We're stuck like this!"

Naruto cried louder "I don't want to be stuck like this, if Sakura-chan sees me, she'll hit me really hard and I didn't even do it this time!"

Sasuke paled as he realized something. "Dobe"  
Naruto wailed "Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke said louder, "Hey dobe, shut up."

Naruto looked at him "What?" He noticed the pale look on Sasuke's face and grew worried.

Sasuke said "I just realized something. Now we're going to have fanboys." All three males shuddered.

Kakashi found both boys looking to him for help "What do you want me to do?"

Naruto said "You're the sensei. Do something!"

Kakashi said "It's every man for himself."

Sasuke interrupted Woman."

Naruto said "You can't leave us alone! We need to stick together until we can get Sakura-chan to undo this."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kakashi was about to leave.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He said "You'll stick with us if you don't want an admirer of the green spandex variety."

Kakashi went whiter than before "You wouldn't."

Naruto yelled "Oh, Gai!" Kakashi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Anything you want."

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had used their ninja speed to get back to Sasuke's house unnoticed. They now all sat in his bedroom. Naruto whined "What am I going to do now? You guys could go around unrecognized in town. People will recognize me."

Sasuke said "Quit whining. If you change your clothes, no one will recognize you."

Naruto pointed to her whisker marks "What about these? And how many blond haired blue eyed girls do you see running around Konoha?"

Sasuke said "Pretend to be a cousin of you. No body knows anything about your family. Put on some makeup to cover those marks on your cheeks. I've got it rougher. If I get in a fight, I can't use my sharingan because all of the uchiha are dead. Who am I supposed to be?"

Kakashi said "Me too. And there's also the problem that people are going to wonder where we came from. "

Sasuke said "We shouldn't have to worry about that. Sakura did this, she'll undo it again."

Naruto said "We should give her a day to cool off, though. She was really mad."

"A whole day?"

All of a sudden Kakashi doubled over in pain. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi clutched her stomach and went into a fetal position. "I'm dying!" She cried.

Naruto and Sasuke panicked. Sasuke said "We've got to go to Sakura's!"

Naruto said "And we've got to take Kakashi sensei with us. Kakashi-sensei, can you take us there?"

"It hurts..." Kakashi whimpered. They grabbed onto her and she poofed away.

In town...

Sakura woke up out of half sleep to a moaning sound. She jumped up and blinked as she saw a woman and two girls poof into her room. She threw a kunai at them. The one with black hair got nicked by it.

"Ow, Sakura. Why did you do that?"

The blond one said "Neh, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei's dying."

Sakura then realized who the three in front of her were and scowled. 'They're all prettier than me...'

"Sakura-chan..."

"Shut up Naruto. You're giving me a headache." Sakura growled.

Naruto whined "But Kakashi's dying..."

Sakura looked at her and saw blood seeping through between her legs. She asked "You have a headache, and your whole body hurts, but especially here?" She pointed. Kakashi nodded.

Sakura smiled "Welcome to your first period." She looked at the rest of her team and said "It's rumored that if females are around each other when they're on their period, they'll start around the same time, so you two should be looking forward to having yours soon."

Naruto and Sasuke gulped. Sasuke pleaded "Sakura, change us back..."

Sakura looked at her crush turned female and said "I can't."

"What?!" The three of them screamed.

She smiled again "It wears off in a week, until then, nothing can be done about it."

Kakashi groaned "Make it go away."

Sakura looked down again and said, in the same uncaring tone of voice as before "You're going to get blood on the carpet."

Naruto had her hands between her legs "Um, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you've never gotten stuck in your own henge before? You do it often enough."

Naruto said "Yeah, once, but I don't know where the bathroom is."

Sakura sweatdropped. She said "Uh, take a left, first door on the right."

"Thank you!" She ran out.

Sasuke stared after Naruto "You mean...when he does that jutsu of his...he actually turns female? All the way?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah."

Sasuke blushed "Then why'd you do it to him?"

"He's still as insensitive to women as the two of you are."

Kakashi asked "How did you find out about those details of the Oiroke no jutsu?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Uh....I' got bored enough to ask him about it one day..."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her. She looked back at them and shook her head. She said "You can borrow some of my pads for now, Kaka-sensei, but you're buying more."

Sasuke asked "Why did you do this, Sakura?"

Sakura said "I did this so you thick headed boys could see what it's like to be a girl for a week. Maybe you'll gain some sympathy. This of course means you're going to have to leave my room at some time, so you'll need clothes. You and Naruto should be able to fit in something of mine and you might fit into my mom's clothes, Kakashi-sensei." She got out of bed and went to her closet. She found a couple of outfits and threw them lazily on the chair and then left the room. She came back with a pile of underwear. "You three will need these too."

Sasuke asked "Uh, Sakura, how do I..." He blushed as he held up a bra. Sakura said "Ask Naruto. I don't feel like telling you. I'm going to help kaka-sensei. Come with me. We'll go to my parents' bathroom. Kakashi followed her, limping.

Sasuke thought 'This is so humiliating...' His eyebrow then twitched 'How does the dobe even know how to do a bra? Don't tell me he's worn one before...how far did he take those henges?...?'

An hour later...

A black haired girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail lay against the wall, half asleep, in a short black skirt and a blue t-shirt. A girl with flowing, yellow hair pulled back by an orange headband sat on the floor in a slightly longer blue skirt and a white t-shirt and a woman with silver hair done into a braid and in the black skirt and kimono. Sakura smiled at her handiwork. Then scowled "Geez, that took forever."

Naruto whined "I'm hungry!"

Sakura smirked "We'll go into town in a minute, Naruto."

Sasuke and Kakashi glared at Naruto. Naruto backpedaled "Neh, Sakura-chan. We don't need to go into town..."

Sakura said "Oh, I insist that you come with me into town."

Kakashi said "People are going to ask who we are."

Sakura said "I already thought of that. You and Sasuke are out training."

Naruto asked "What about me?"

Sakura said "You can be doing a d-rank mission or something. You're less likely to be missed."

Naruto frowned. It was true, but the comment still hurt.

Sakura didn't notice the effect of her comment and said "Now, Kaka-sensei, since not a lot of people know about your family, you can be Kakashi's cousin, Kasumi. You, Sasuke, will be a distant cousin of mine from my dad's side, named Ran, after the orchid, and Naruto," She concluded with a smile, "You will be Naruto's cousin because no one knows anything about your family either. Your name shall be Kanbi after the sweet." She smiled and crossed her arms.

Sasuke said "You seem prepared for this." All of them had various sweatdrops.

Sakura replied "I've been planning this out for the past few days."

Kakashi thought 'Note to self, do not underestimate Sakura's capability for strategy in the future.'

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were more than a little nervous as they started the walk into town. Naruto had begged Sakura, but she threatened to spill her secret immediately if she didn't come, so she reluctantly complied. Sakura had also threatened the other members of team 7.

Kakashi thought 'So far, so good...maybe we can get by...I wish I still had my weapons though and I feel naked without my mask. This hat isn't the same.'

Naruto had on some makeup and it did help to cover the whisker marks. It must have worked, because she didn't feel any glares from the villagers. That in itself was starting to freak her out. Plus she saw a couple of guys check her out. She shuddered and got closer to Sakura.

Sakura smiled evilly. She just happened to know that the other two teams of the rookie nine were eating at a certain barbeque restaurant today. And they would be likely to run into another certain team as well. She grinned. She planned to get a lot of blackmail material out of today.

Naruto asked, nervous "Ano...where are we going?"

"A barbeque place."

Naruto whined "No ramen?"

Sakura said "You don't think the old man would recognize you?"Naruto thought about it and sighed. Sakura thought 'Not like I'm not going to have fun with that anyway.' They got there without much more trouble than one or two catcalls which they shuddered at.

They walked in and Naruto and Sasuke would have turned around and walked back out if Sakura hadn't grabbed the back of their shirts, for they could see Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Hinata sitting nearby.

Kakashi thought 'We should be fine. The only one to worry about is probably Kiba and if he hasn't noticed and called out yet, he's probably ignoring that we smell the same.

The reactions of the rest of the rookie nine as they saw the four walk in:

Shikamaru looked up, briefly, then did a double take. There were three girls with Sakura, because of the hair color, he had mistaken them for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, but they didn't look much like them aside from that. He watched them sit down and thought 'The blonde one seems kind of quiet. That's completely unlike Naruto...she's pretty. I wonder if she likes shougi? But it's too troublesome to ask.

Chouji thought 'Wow, they aren't from around here...' He heard the blonde's stomach growl and went over with his bowl of rice "You look hungry."

Naruto looked up to see Chouji offering her food. She smiled. He had offered him a chip before in friendship. "Arigato..." She took the bite he held out with his chopsticks, not noticing Chouji's blush.

Shikamaru was suddenly beside Chouji. He said "I don't believe I've seen you before. Who are you?"

Naruto panicked. What was her new name?

Sakura said "Oh, hey guys. That's Kanbi and this one," pointing to Sasuke "Is Ran. The tall one's Kasumi. They're visiting."

Kiba was uncharacteristicly listening and not butting in for once. This had been mostly due to the fact that he had nodded off. Now he was awake though and he had heard the introductions. He called "Hey, Kanbi! Come over here."

Naruto gulped and went over. Did Kiba know?

Kiba smelled the girl, she smelled familiar, like Naruto, but this wasn't Naruto. There weren't even any scars on her face. Akamaru thought it was Naruto. He said "No, it's not Naruto. Look at her." He turned to the blonde and grinned "Let me buy ya somethin' ta eat."

Naruto grinned "Arigato! I am hungry..."

Kiba ordered her a bowl of rice and barbeque. Naruto somehow ended up in a booth with Kiba, shikamaru and Chouji, leaving Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke by themselves. Sakura's eye was twitching.

Shino and Hinata had both just been watching and taking it all in. Ino yelled "Hey, forehead girl. Your friends are a lot prettier than you. How'd you get them to hang out with you?"

Sakura stressmarked and started to go red in the face "I don't know, Ino-pig. How'd you manage to get such a loyal team?" Ino saw both her teammates sitting with the new blonde. "Looks like you've been replaced."

"Grrr, forehead!"

"Ino-pig!" Electricity shot between them. Kakashi's ear twitched. She heard something, but didn't identify it. Just then she felt an awful feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly a double shout of "Dynamic entry" rebounded and two figures in green spandex entered the restaurant, followed by a boy with long hair and white eyes and a girl with buns and a pink shirt who sighed "Do you have to do that every time we go somewhere?"

Kakashi paled 'Not Gai! I don't need this right now...must escape...' She started looking around for a place to escape until he felt someone propel him forward and said "Gai, this is Kasumi-san and Ran. They're friends of mine who are visiting."

Kakashi glared at Sakura. She smirked.

Gai cried "Oh, the beautiful flower of youth! Tell me, are you a kunoichi?"

Kakashi said "No, I'm a civilian."

"A delicate flower, but one that still shines with the brightness of youth!"

Lee was looking at Sasuke a.k.a. Ran. He thought She's prettier than Sakura. No, I pledged my love to Sakura...

Sakura bent over and whispered "Ran's looking for a boyfriend."

Lee's eyes lit up and Sasuke knew it was the time to run. He took off as fast as he could, Kakashi on his heels as the two green beasts of Konoha chased after them. Sakura was doubling over laughing. TenTen sighed "Neji, maybe you should go save them."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to scare away visitors."

"I don't care."

"Fine, just go save Ran."

"Fine." He left, having nothing better to do. Ino was meanwhile forcing the Asuma who had just come back from the bathroom to go get Kasumi back so she could distract her friend and Ino could have Shikamaru and Chouji's attention again. Asuma walked out too. Sakura walked up and ordered some food and sat where she could see the booth Naruto was in. While she was jealous how popular Naruto was, she thought it would be good to take notes of the conversation for possible blackmail material.

Naruto finished eating with a sigh. She was full. She beamed at the three boys surrounding her. Kiba said "Hey, do you like dogs?"

Naruto was nervous. The last time she had been with Akamaru, he had bitten him. She said "Ano...dogs don't like me. They bite me..."

Kiba said "No way." He brought out Akamaru who sniffed Naruto again and barked at Kiba. Kiba said "Your wrong. I already told you." He bit her.

"Itai..." Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

"Akamaru! Bad puppy!" Akamaru whined.

Chouji said "She told you she didn't like dogs. Why didn't you listen?"

Shikamaru said "Here, let me see."

The bite marks were already healing. She said "It's ok. It was just a scratch. I over reacted." Shikamaru frowned a little. Akamaru had bit harder than that. She must have tough skin. That was unusual for a civilian. He shook those thoughts away and went back to what he wanted to talk to her about "Do you know how to play Shougi?"

Naruto thought. She had seen a board once, but had no idea. Shikamaru would have never asked her to play as a boy. She said "Ano...I've never played before." Shikamaru went about explaining the game.

Sakura thought 'This is boring. I'm not learning anything here. It would be more fun if I could watch Kakashi-sensei get chased around by Gai.' Just then Asuma and Neji came back with Kakashi and Sasuke a.k.a. Kasumikasumi and Ran. Gai and Lee were behind them.

Kakashi looked at Sakura pleadingly. She couldn't get Gai to leave her alone and they had both been traumatized by the antics of the pair of green beasts. Having men try to date you was just wrong when you were still a man on the inside. Kakashi thought. What was something that only women could do where Gai wouldn't follow? The only place she could think of would be...the hot springs...he blushed pervertedly 'All those naked women...' Yep, definitely still a man on the inside.

Naruto was getting the hang of Shougi. Shikamaru was still beating her though. After a couple more quick games, she won one. She looked at Shikamaru challengingly "Did you let me win?"

Shikamaru said "Winning all the time is troublesome."

Naruto pouted "That's not an answer."

Shikamaru said "A little."

She frowned "Don't. I'll beat you on my own." She smiled, half smirked.

Chouji said "No one's ever beaten Shikamaru at Shouji except for his dad, so good luck."

"Thanks!" She beamed at him.

Kiba thought 'I wish she'd smile at me like that.'

Sasuke thought 'I've got to get Lee away from me. He's creeping me out more so than usual.' She said "I thought you liked Sakura."

Lee muttered something. Just then Kakashi spoke up "Whew, I could really go for a trip to the hot springs right now, what do you say, Ran, Kanbi, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi. Not only was he trying to get out of his punishment, he wanted to go so he could get to look at naked women without getting in trouble. She said "Not right now, Kasumi."

Kakashi looked at her, with a look that said 'get me outta here now!'

Sakura sighed. She guessed she shouldn't torture them too much. They would return to normal sometime. She was annoyed with how easy Naruto seemed to be having it, though. She walked over "What'cha doin' Kanbi?"

Chouji said "Kanbi's been playing Shikamaru at Shouji."

Sakura thought, in surprise, 'Naruto's been playing chess that long with Shikamaru? I didn't know her attention span was that long.'

Naruto cried, in triumph "I beat you!"

Shikamaru had his eyes wide open. He looked to be in shock. He said "There was only one opening. You found it. The only weakspot in my strategy. Are you sure you've never played before?"

"Heh, I learn really fast."

Everyone was shocked. That meant this girl had to be on an intellectual level with Shikamaru. This especially shocked the other members of team 7.

Sakura said "Come on, Kanbi, we're going shopping now."

Kanbi whined "Do I have to."

Sakura said "Yes, we're all going." She took her wrist and dragged her out.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome."

Sasuke asked "It didn't seem like you were having any problems at all, D..Kanbi. It makes me wonder about you."

Naruto said "What? I've been in girl form before and besides, it's not like any of the guys were hitting on me."

Sakura said "You're so dense."

"What?"

Sakura sighed "Nothing." She paused "If you're so smart, how come you did so bad at school and haven't shown it before now?"

Kanbi said "School's boring and I fell asleep a lot. And I had problems with chakra control. Also, the teachers all hated me." Her eyes teared up. She sniffed. "No body ever wanted to teach me anything 'cept Iruka-sensei." Her voice was starting to shake.

Sakura thought PMS? She sighed. It looked like Naruto was one of the ones that got depressed. She said "How do you feel, N..Kanbi? Any pain?"

Kanbi thought and said "My back's hurts and I feel a headache coming...."

Sakura smirked "Two down one to go."

Sasuke a.k.a Ran realized what this meant. He decided he definitely did NOT want to go through a period. He said "Please, Sakura. Undo this. I'll do anything! We can go on a date! Anything!"

Sakura said "Unless you're willing to go to Hokage-sama, nothing can be done for a week."

Kasumi groaned "I think we all realize that we've been less than understanding, Sakura, but please,there's got to be a way, where did you learn the technique from?"

"From a scroll I found on my balcony."

"Can I see it?" They went back to the house and Sakura let Kakashi see the scroll, deciding that having three people besides herself on a period at the same time would make the blackmailing not worth it. Besides, she already had enough material for a long time.

Kakashi went over the scroll and found a mark. He squinted. 'Property of Tsunade?'

He groaned. Tsunade hadn't been seen around the village in years...the only people who could reverse this except her were maybe her teammate Jiraiya and the Hokage. He weighed the options in his head. Was it worth having the Sandaime have that over him from now on? He almost doubled over with the next cramp. Yes, he decided, it was. He said "Let's go see the Hokage."

Naruto said "The old man'll never let us live this down," He groaned.

Sasuke cried "I'm ready to go, let's go!"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke "You seem eager, Teme. You think you can avoid the curse?"

Sasuke muttered "I'm sure gonna try."

Sakura thought for a minute, frowning. She sighed 'Well, I did get some fun out of this "To the Hokage's then, but remember we have to walk, no roof jumping."

"But Sakura-chan..."

"I saw you almost jump on the roof earlier, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Kakashi groaned "I'll just shushin us, okay."

Sakura sighed "Yeah, I guess..." They all grabbed onto Kakashi and he transported them.

In the Hokage's office...

The Jonin and three genin appeared in front of a surprised Hokage and a Sannin that no one expected to see.

Kakashi exclaimed "T..Tsunade-sama?! What are you doing here?"

Tsunade stared at him. "Do I know you..."

Naruto cried "Ojiisan! Save us!"

The sandaime blinked "No...Naruto-kun?"

"Ojiisan! I'm dying!"

The Hokage looked over the four once more "Naruto...if that's you and Sakura...Sasuke there and Kakashi....?" He couldn't help it, he started to snicker.

"It's not funny, Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade's eyes widened "So you're little Kakashi-kun that Jiraiya's told me about, his student's student. I thought you were a boy." She smirked.

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade "Why do I feel as if your visit and this incident are connected, Tsundade?"

Tsunade said "Oi, I didn't do this, I just lost a scroll while I was traveling through fire country. Some bird ran off with it and I tracked it here. I like to keep track of my technique scrolls..."

"Which scroll?"

"I don't remember." Everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura pulled a scroll out of her pouch "Is it this one?"

Tsunade looked at it "Yep. Hey, I remember this one! I used it on Jiraiya once when he was being a pain in the ass..." She took a look at the four again and started laughing. "That's great! Next time I see Jiraiya I'll have to bring that up again. I trust you got some blackmail material..."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura.. Well, did you?"

Sakura grinned "Hai."

Kakashi said "Ah, Tsunade-sama. We were wondering if there is a way for us to release this technique."

Tsunade said "Nope. You'll have to wait for the rest of the week, unless...."

"Unless what?" Sasuke cried.

Tsunade smirked "Unless Sakura releases you from it. Here's how..." She whispered something into Sakura's ear.

Sakura smirked. Tsunade said "Well, I've got what I came for. Ja ne." She left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi said "Well? Are you going to release us, or not?"

Sakura hummed "I don't know...I don't think you guys have suffered enough yet...you might not have learned your lesson..."

Sasuke said "We have! We have! Get me out of this!"

Kakashi said "Agreed."

Naruto cried "Please, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura said "If I return you to normal, what's in it for me?"

Kakashi said "We won't be inconsiderate ever again."

Sasuke said "One date, you can choose the time and place."

Everyone looked at Naruto. He cried "What? I don't know what to say!"

Sakura smirked "You won't be inconsiderate anymore, no orange book in public anymore, two dates I choose and Naruto, you never use Oiroke jutsu again without my permission."

"Agreed." Naruto said 'There goes my pervert killer, but it's worth it."

"Agreed!" Sasuke cried 'Anything to get out before I get the curse.'

Kakashi paused for a minute, long enough for everyone to stare at him.

Sasuke said "Kakashi, if you don't agree right now, I know where you live. I'll burn the entire collection to the ground...."

Kakashi gulped "Agreed!"

Sakura smirked walked over, kissing Sasuke on the forehead "Kai." There was a poof and Sasuke was back to normal. Sakura proceeded to do the same to her other two team mates.

Kakashi said "That's better, now..."

Sakura saw his hand go for his pouch and said "Did I mention that I committed that jutsu to my near photographic memory?"

Kakashi twitched and brought his hand back up. "Maa, Sakura-chan, no need for threats."

Sakura smiled "Now, Sasuke-kun, I believe we have a date or two to plan." She walked off happily dragging the Uchiha behind her.


End file.
